Chris Lovasz
Chris Lovasz, commonly known as''' Sips''' or Sips_, is one of the main video producers for the Yogscast. He manages the YouTube channel YogscastSips and designed the original Yogscast website in 2009. Many fans describe Sips as a magnificent bastard. Sips is married and has a son named Poopfeast420, named after a generous donator during the 2012 Christmas Livestream. Sips hit 1,000,000 (One million) subscribers on 27/05/2013 at approximately 00:18PM (GMT). Summary CEO and President of Sipsco, the quality dirt and decking company, Sips joined the Yogscast in 2011. His no nonsense mentality of 'Big Money, Big Women, Big Fun' has served him well to this day. The YoGPoD Sips first appeared in the second episode of the YoGPoD - Sipsgate. Simon, Lewis, and Yohimitzu called him up and Lewis asked him a volley of awkward questions. Sips also appeared in episode 31 of the YoGPoD (the second Dungeons and Dragons special) where he played', '''Dr. Caesars Palace, MD, a seven foot tall cat burglar who was adept at making campsites and long jumping. His most recent YoGPoD appearances were in episodes 40 "Toaster Mic" and 41 "Bear Claws" where he answered questions from the Yognau(gh)ts. Video Production Sips primarily makes content for his channel YogscastSips . A popular series is ''An Evening with Sips in which he plays games of his or the viewers' choice. He is good friends with fellow Yogscast member Sjin and the pair have made many videos together published on both YogscastSips and YogscastSjin. ''A notable collaboration has been their Tekkit series in which they work on a business empire, SjipsCo (formerly SipsCo). Their good relationship is often shrouded under the on stage sociopathic tendencies presented with the frequent dirt attacks, and tyrannical laughter at creating black holes of mass destruction. Sips and Sjin have also appeared together in a series of animated shorts created by Balbod and Area 11. Other Appearances Sips was present at Gamescom 2012, and appeared in coverage on the BlueXephos channel. He has appeared throughout the Tekkit Jaffa Factory series as well as Voltz,Crown Conquest and Garry's Mod videos. Series Solo on ''YogscastSips *An Evening With Sips *Game Dev Tycoon *Sips Plays: Skyrim *Sips Plays: SimCity *Sips Plays: Don't Starve (Willow) *Storytime with Sips With Sjin *''Tekkit with Sjin (now Yogcraft) *Ninjas (Animated series) On ''BlueXephos *''Don't Starve'' with Sips *''Jaffa Factory'' with Lewis, Simon, Duncan and Sjin (Now Yogcraft) *''Garry's Mod'' with Sjin, Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and Ridgedog Past series *''Diablo III'' Hardcore with Sjin *''Happy Wheels'' with Sips *''Hotline: Miami'' *''League of Legends'' with Sjin *''Minecraft'' with Sjin *''Orcs Must Die!'' *''Orcs Must Die! 2'' - Co-op With Sjin *Sips and Sjin: Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light *Sips and Sjin Play Dead Island *Sips Plays Atom Zombie Smasher *Sips Plays Dig 'n' Rig *Sips Plays Don't Starve (Wilson) *Sips Plays Evoland *Sips Plays Fallout: New Vegas *Sips Plays Orcs Must Die! 2 *Sips Plays Monkey Island 2 *Spacemen (Animated series) *Squires (Animated series) *''Towns'' *''War of the Roses'' with Sjin *Voltz with Sjin Quotes This page, Chris Lovasz Quotes, contains all of Chris' most notable quotes. *"This is pretty gay guys. Prettyyy gay." *"It's gonna be good. Good... good 'n' gay." *"If a guy served poop for, like, a fancy dinner party, and he brought it out on a platter, would it be all lumpy? or would it be like creamy ... maybe steaming a little?" *"You gotta love a pump." *"You son of a gun!" *"God damn it." *"Shiiiiit." *"...a whole army of librarians, just swarming in..." *"Look at all these bastards..." *"Anyone? Just me? Maybe my dad?" *"weeeee" (On Sims City when planes pass by) *"I'll do iiiiiit!" (On Sims City when he agrees to demolish a building) *"Holy shit" *"It's gotta be said..." Trivia *He is the only certified duck killer among the Yogscast. *Sips has a mineshaft entrance in the middle of his house. *Apparently, lumber-jacking is what Sips does best. *Sips' original skin and character was Granny Bacon as revealed in his and Sjin's Minecraft series. *He suffers from vitamin deficiency, hence the grey skin. *He owns a Greggs in the Isle of Wight, despite the fact that there is no Greggs there. *He's Canadian, but lives in Jersey (Channel Islands). *Sips played as Granny Bacon in Shadow of Israphel, hence the name "Granny_Bacon" in the earlier episodes of the series "Minecraft with Sips/Sjin. *Sips is considered by many to be the "cult classic" of the Yogscast, and is quickly gaining a large and loyal following due to his soothing voice, awesome orc-killing skills and surreal sense of humour. *In the third episode of Simon and Lewis' The Dropper series, at 11:30 Lewis did an impression of Sips, saying "Hey I'm making a camp here guys!" in a terrible Canadian accent. *Sips' real name was revealed on his tumblr. *Sips was born on the June 5th in 1980. *Aside from 'Icing Jokers', doing a flip is the main way Sips escapes danger. *In "Tekkit - Episode 15 - Geothermal Facility", Sjin reveals that Sips is "the bee's knees". *It was also revealed in multiple episodes of "Minecraft with Sips/Sjin" that Sips is in fact the best gumshoe in the land. *Because of his series of the game Towns, Towns added Heroes with one being "Sips, the Campmaker" whom can raise the infamous "Sadon" from the dead to fight. *During Martyn Littlewood's stream on the 24th of August 2012, while talking about his upcoming move to YogTowers he answered a question from FrozenGhost99 which concerned Sips' presence in the Office. Martyn answered saying that Sips does not work at the office as he has a wife and kids and a decent job at a bank. *In episode 58 of his and Sjin's Minecraft series, Sips reveals that he's actually a ghost, after dying a few episodes ago in lava; Sjin is the only person that can see him. *Sips has admitted to being glassist, which means intolerant to one with glasses. He claims this to be the reason he has never seen a Harry Potter movie. *Lewis, Sips and Simon only thought of one anagram of the name 'Sips' on an episode of the YoGPoD when discussing how Sips leaves the country. *Sips recently revealed that 'lamps killed his mother'. *Sips was the first person to eat a jaffa cake produced by Honeydew Inc. *SIPS stands for Side Impact Protection System. *During episode 73 of Tekkit 3 with Sips and Sjin, after Sjin suggested building a gauntlet, Sips revealed that his grandfather had been a barbarian and had died in a gauntlet. *Sips lived in Ottawa, Canada before moving to England. *Sips apparently was a nerd in highschool, as mentioned by Sjin during the first episode of Day of the Tentacle with Sparkles*, uploaded on the Area 11 channel and one of Sparkles* favorite games. It also reveals that Sips looked like a pixelated geek and went by Bernard. *Sips is apparently a fan of rap group Cypress Hill, as he referenced them, and their single "Hits from the Bong" in one of his quotes, "I'm taking many hits, and not from the bong!". *He apparently hates childrens lullabys as well as nightmare hands as said in Don't Starve Part 14. *He says sorry in a very stereotypically Canadian way. Links YogscastSips Facebook Twitter Tumblr Gallery Sipsavatar.jpg|Sips' first Yogscast avatar YogC.jpg|Sips' previous Yogscast avatar YogC2.png|Sip's current Yogscast Avatar. Sipsirl.jpg|The Real Guy. An evening with Sips.jpg|Sips - The Best Guy. Sips@gamescom.jpg|Sips at Gamescom 2012. SipsNorth.jpg|Sips going north to construct Fort Fantastic, with Fernando, Socrates and Copernicus. Sipssjinsimon.jpg|From left to right: Sips, Simon and Sjin. Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sips and Sjin at Gamescom 2012. Sips skin.png|Sips' regular Minecraft skin. Sips .png|Sips' current (spaceman) skin, called Diaper Boy by him. SipsCo.png|Sips and Sjin with the SipsCo headquarters in the background. yogscast-sips.png Sips1.png|Sips. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sips with Sjin as they appear in the Minecraft Christmas song Sips and sjin dance.jpg|Sips_ and Sjin dancing in a Minecraft Christmas Screen shot 2013-02-05 at 7.28.30 PM.png|Sips in his natural habitat. Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs.jpg|Duncan, Sjin, and Sips doing gang signs. pixel art of sips.jpg|Pixel art of Sips Sips.png|Sips as he appears at the end of Sjin's videos 4urGYeC.gif|Sips cheering. ( GIF ) Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Spacemen Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Goon Category:Sips